I'm still standing
by rickiss
Summary: Les paroles exactes qu'aurait pu dire Vous-savez-qui à Harry. Effrayant de tomber sur une chanson aussi... voldemortienne !


Bonjour à tous !

Entre deux chapitres de La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent, je me suis accordée une petite pause pour écrire cette songfic.

Au départ, en entendant la chanson, je comptais l'écrire sur Harry, ou même Draco, certaines paroles me menant dans cette direction. Et puis, en traduisant les paroles, j'ai eu un choc : oui, un vrai choc. On dirait qu'elle a été écrite, mot pour mot, pour Voldemort ! Sincèrement, il est même inutile de rajouter du texte entre les paroles de la chanson (mais je l'ai quand même fait, sinon ça ne serait plus une songfic). Je ne trouve pas le résultat vraiment excellent (je ne suis pas une spécialiste de ce personnage), mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager la « découverte » de cette chanson que Voldemort lui-même aurait pu écrire …

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K. Rowling. La chanson « I'm still standing » est à Elton John.

**Note** : cette songfic se situe à la fin du tome IV, quand Voldemort apparaît dans le cimetière face à Harry.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise, même si on a déjà vu mieux.

* * *

**I'm still standing**

Harry, oh Harry, si seulement tu pouvais ressentir ce que je ressens. Eprouver comme moi un corps d'une telle puissance.

**You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice**

Le corps d'un reptile, bien plus fort, bien plus grand. Bien plus vivant.

Mon sang est froid, mais il bouillonne. De cette vie qui afflue en moi. De ce sentiment de force grandissante qui m'envahit. Oui, tu le vois, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, Harry … Je jouis de la peur que je t'inspire !

**  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you**

Toi, ton sang ne bouillonne pas. En cet instant il se glace. D'effroi, de peur.

Et tu te sens seul. Seul comme jamais. Seul comme toujours.

Seul face à moi. Bienvenu Harry ; bienvenu chez moi. Bienvenu en enfer.

**  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use**

Pas la peine de faire semblant, pas la peine de tenter d'être brave. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre … non, comme dans un miroir ! Tu feins l'assurance, mais je te sais brisé de l'intérieur, fini, anéanti.

Je suis ton pire cauchemar, depuis toujours.

Je hante ta vie, depuis toujours.

Et je suis revenu, pour toujours.

**  
And did you think this fool could never win**

**Well look at me, I'm coming back again**

Ah, mon petit Harry, je vois bien que tu n'arrives pas à y croire. Moi, l'ombre de tes nuits, la glace de tes ténèbres, l'épée au-dessus de ta tête, je suis revenu.

Revenu pour toi.

**I got a taste of love in a simple way**

Mon petit Harry, tu devrais être flatté : c'est pour toi que je suis là. C'est toi qui m'as donné la force de revenir, d'entre les morts.

J'ai réussi à vaincre les ténèbres, en les faisant miennes. J'ai vaincu.

Et je vais maintenant te vaincre, tu sais.

**  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away**

L'amour de ta mère t'a sauvé une fois. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là. Il n'y a que toi, et moi.

Juste toi et moi. Et personne derrière toi, cette fois. Tu es seul ... Seul, avec moi.

Nous sommes projetés 15 ans en arrière, mais sans personne pour venir troubler notre petit tête-à-tête, Harry. Tu vas voir, ça va être très bon ... cette fois.

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did

Je crois que tu ne réalises pas encore ... La surprise est-elle si grande ? Ah, alors je suis content de mon petit effet. Je l'avoue j'ai toujours eu le goût du spectacle, un peu artiste, tu vois … Un vrai artisan, de la mort, bien sûr.

Et tu veux que je te confie un secret ? Là, je sens que je vais réaliser mon plus beau chef-d'œuvre. Je m'en sens vraiment capable, là, tu vois. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de force en moi pour réaliser une œuvre.

L'œuvre de ma vie.

L'œuvre de ta mort.

**  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid**

Quelle ironie, mon petit Harry ! Tu as survécu il y a 15 ans, et moi je suis ta voie : me voilà revenu d'entre les morts. Moi aussi, j'ai survécu.

Tu assistes à ma renaissance, la pleine remontée de ma puissance. La vie m'ouvre de nouveau les bras, et je sens que l'heure tant attendue approche.

Harry, le Survivant, comme on dit, tu le vois : le privilège de la survivance ne t'est pas à toi seul accordée. Je renais.

**  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind**

Il faut dire que ce fut difficile. Je l'avoue, tu ne m'as pas facilité les choses, Potter. Les Potter m'ont toujours empoisonné la vie, et toi plus que tout autre.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour me reconstruire, pour rebâtir l'édifice de ma gloire déchue. Mais j'ai réussi. Je réussis toujours, tu sais. Ce que j'ai manqué il y a 15 ans, je vais me l'offrir à présent.

Mais avant, mon cher Harry, laisse-moi juste un moment, à savourer cette peur dans tes yeux. Cette angoisse dans tout ton être. Ah, tu commences juste à réaliser ?

I'm still standing  
I'm still standing

Mais oui, Harry, tu as bien compris, moi, le grand mage noir, je suis toujours debout.

**  
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down**

Tu as gagné il y a 15 ans, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui la donne a changé. Et je vais l'emporter.

Pardonne-moi d'avoir la faiblesse de ne pas t'achever rapidement dans le combat que nous allons mener, mon petit Harry ; mais tu comprends, après 15 ans, j'ai un peu envie de prendre mon temps, de profiter de l'instant. Je suis sûr que tu me comprendras, Potter.

J'en suis sûr. Après tout, soyons fair-play : tu as eu la mise il y a 15 ans, et tu m'as bien eu. A charge de revanche, comme on dit ? Maintenant que je suis de nouveau avec toi, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu, de m'amuser un peu.

**  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now.**

Et de réaliser la plus belle oeuvre jamais créée : celle d'une passion toujours vive, toujours intense ! Nous avons uni des liens très forts, tu le sais, ça, Harry ?

Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant toutes ces années. Un amour plus fort que celui de ta mère, hein, Potter.

Tu trembles ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je te parle d'amour entre nous ? Mais c'est pourtant bien de cela dont il s'agit : personne d'autre que toi ne me donne une telle force, une telle envie. Personne.

Mais tu sembles étonné ? Tu ne voyais pas l'amour comme ça, c'est ça ? Ah oui mais Harry, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? L'amour, ça fait souffrir.

Alors, viens, et laisse-moi t'aimer de tout mon cœur …


End file.
